


Beckoned by Eternity

by anakien, mayibetriumphant



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Gen, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Order 66, depa is actually kanan's mother
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 15:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14673669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anakien/pseuds/anakien, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayibetriumphant/pseuds/mayibetriumphant
Summary: When Caleb woke up that morning, he'd had no idea that his whole world was about to fall apart.





	Beckoned by Eternity

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was co-written by fn-57821 (on Tumblr), so proper reds go to her for the idea and to the ones who actually own Star Wars. 
> 
> This fic is set after Ahsoka left but about... two-three weeks before Order 66... Keep that in mind as you're reading :) 
> 
> Enjoy!

When Caleb woke up that morning, he'd had no idea that his whole world was about to fall apart.

\---

Master Billaba woke him up that morning, a strange expression on her face. She was kneeling by his bed roll, shaking his shoulder gently. The Force swirled around her, tumultuous and chaotic. When he reached out to sense her mind, oddly enough, her mental shields were up.

He frowned, yawned, and sat up. He blinked blearily at her, and she briefly gave him an amused look before it faded into a more serious one.

"Master?"

"Caleb, I'm sorry to wake you, but the Council just called an urgent meeting."

"Oh," Caleb yawned again. He rubbed his eyes with the back of his fists and swung his feet off the side of the bedroll. "Do I need to go to the library and wait?"

"Not this time," Master Billaba said, looking strangely hesitant. "You've been summoned, too."

All traces of sleepiness vanished in a moment, and Caleb was instantly wide awake.

"Me?! What! Why?" He sprang up, almost knocking her over, in a mad rush to grab his robes. He tripped over one of his boots and almost slammed into the wall. He left his blankets in a tangled mess on the floor that she pointedly ignored.

His master stood up behind him. "I don't know," she said. Caleb instantly knew she was lying; the Force recoiled when she said it, and he turned his head to look at her in confusion. She met his gaze evenly. "I will leave you a few minutes to get dressed." She walked out.

Caleb was out the door in thirty seconds, robes on but disheveled. His master was standing near their kitchen table, hands clasped tightly behind her back, a blank gaze staring at nothing in particular.

She snapped out of it when he rushed out, and tutting softly, strode over and straightened his robes. She tried to flatten his hair down, but it sprang back up, and she sighed let it be with a quick glance at the time.

"Let's go," she said. Caleb followed her out, head hung low and a pit in his stomach.

Walking through the Temple, Caleb watched the other Jedi's expressions as they passed. Many of them looked at Depa with wide, disgusted eyes, whispering and turning their noses up. She kept her head held high. Caleb ducked his head even more when their scornful glances landed on him lagging behind.

When one of them knights gave a haughty snort when they looked at Caleb, the Padawan hurried to catch up to her side and gently tugged on her sleeve.

"Master, what did I do?" he whispered. He looked up at her with teal eyes wide with fear. The Force around him was rolling off of him in thick waves like it was anxious and afraid.

Depa took in a deep breath and stopped. She bent down to get eye level with him. "You did nothing," she promised. The Force rang true with her words. She laid a hand reassuringly on his shoulder, and Caleb bit his lip.

"But why would they want to talk to _me_?"

Depa pursed her lips and straightened back up. "You're more special than you think, Padawan." She resumed her quick pace, and Caleb, slightly reassured, hurried after her.

They arrived to the Council meeting room, and Depa put a hand up to stop him.

"You have to wait here," she said apologetically. "Until the Council summons you."

Caleb chewed on the inside of his cheek.

"It won't be long," she prodded. He nodded, and Depa looked at him for one long moment more. She slipped into the room, and Caleb was alone. He leaned against the wall to the left of the door and waited, closing his eyes and doing his breath to steady his breathing.

Soon enough, more footsteps approached, and Caleb opened his eyes to see Master Kenobi standing there and watching him curiously. He looked troubled too, but when Caleb looked at him, he smiled.

"Master," Caleb bowed. "If you're looking for Master Skywalker, I think he's already in there. He was arguing with Master Windu last time I heard his voice."

"Caleb," Obi-Wan replied, nodding his head in return. "Actually, I was not looking for Anakin, although that doesn't surprise me in the slightest. Is your master in there yet?"

"Yeah, she is. Nobody's happy in there." He hesitated a moment. "Do you know why I was summoned here?"

"I'm afraid I do. But I'm sorry, Caleb, I'm not allowed to talk to you about it," Obi-Wan said, looking a cross between frustration and apologetic. Caleb's shoulders slumped, and Obi-Wan reached out and set a warm hand on his shoulder for a moment.

Caleb gave him a weak smile that Master Kenobi returned. He slipped into the room, too, and Caleb was left alone again.

\---

It seemed as if hours had passed before they finally sent Master Koon out to retrieve him. The door creaked open, and Caleb's head whipped around from where he was sitting on the ground.

"Padawan Dume," Master Koon said. "You may enter."

Caleb felt the pit of his stomach drop, and when he stood up, his legs felt like jelly. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and then walked into the room.

Master Skywalker was glaring at the back of Master Kenobi's head, who was pointedly ignoring the prior. Master Windu looked irritated, and Master Yoda just looked tired. The other masters watched him closely with expressions that ranged from curiosity to boredom to thinly concealed disgust. He caught his master's gaze, and she smiled softly at him.

He stood in the center of the circle, head bowed respectfully.

Master Yoda was the first to speak, his left ear twitching slightly. "Padawan, know why you are here, do you?"

"No, Master." Yoda made a humming noise and glanced at Depa. She cocked an eyebrow at him like she was saying _I told you so_.

Master Windu spoke up next. "Caleb, tell me, what do you know of your biological parents?" Caleb saw his master shift uncomfortably out of the corner of his eye.

"My parents?" Caleb barked a laugh before looking back at Master Windu's unamused expression. "Wait, you're serious?"

There were a few murmurs that spread throughout the Council, and Yoda hit his gimer stick on the ground to silence them.

"Padawan, continue, you may."

"I was brought to the Temple at a week old. I never knew my parents. They died in an accident right after I was born." Caleb said all of this matter of factly, not understanding the relevance to the situation. "At least, that's what the crèche master told me. And that's what it says in my file."

"Who brought you to the Temple?" Master Ki-Adi-Mundi asked, face carefully blank.

"Sar Labooda," Caleb said.

"She died a few years ago, in the Battle of Geonosis," Master Fisto interceded. Depa looked down at her lap when he said that, and with a pang, Caleb suddenly remembered that Sar was her sister.

"Caleb, what would you do if you found out that that wasn't quite the truth?" Master Kenobi said. Caleb stared at him, not quite getting it. He cocked his head to the side in confusion. "About your parents," Kenobi added gently.

"They're still alive?" Caleb asked in disbelief. He shook his head. "Why would she have lied about that?"

Obi-Wan hesitated and looked over to Depa. Caleb looked back and forth between the two of them. They seemed to be having a mental conversation about who should be the one talk to him.

"What is it?" Caleb prodded. Neither one of the masters responded to him, so he turned his gaze back to Master Yoda, who was studying him carefully.

"Padawan, have you not heard any of the rumors?" The hologram of Master Shaak-Ti asked incredulously.

Caleb shook his head. "Rumors?"

"From the clones?"

"No, Master. We haven't left for Kaller yet; we were set to depart in two days." Caleb hesitated with a quick glance to his Master. "I haven't seen our troops recently."

"He doesn't know?" Another master, one Caleb didn't recognize, whispered. He sounded shocked.

"He's oblivious," another one bit back.

"He's a teenage boy," the first master reminded the second. "Of course he's oblivious." The second hmphed, and Caleb could feel his cheeks flame. He ducked his head a little.

"The clones like to... place bets," Shaak-Ti explained, looking properly discontented with this. She was, after all, the one in charge of them. "And the ones in Master Skywalker's legion have created a rumor that has taken the army by storm." Master Skywalker had to struggle to keep his proud expression under control. Master Windu looked at him with unabashed annoyance.

"It's because of your clones that we're in this mess," Master Windu said, staring head on at Anakin. "You should show a little humility for the situation." Anakin clenched his jaw, but bowed his head in submission.

"I'm sorry, Masters, but I don't see what this has to do with me?" Caleb said, shaking his head slightly. He folded his shaking hands into his robe sleeves and locked his legs.

Twelve pairs of eyes looked at him with disbelief.

"Padawan, the rumor was about you!" Plo Koon said. Caleb startled back at that for a moment, and then broke into a timid smile.

"Well, what did it say? It can't have been that bad, right?"

"Says you are your master's and Master Kenobi's son, the rumor does." Yoda spoke up.

"Says I'm..." Caleb repeated it to himself before it clicked. Immediately, he started laughing. He knew Depa was going to kill him later for it, but that was just too _ridiculous _. He looked up, briefly, between giggles, and saw nobody else was laughing. "That's the dumbest rumor I've ever heard!" Caleb scoffed. "Who would believe that? That's impossible!"__

__His master didn't say anything, just looked at him with sad eyes. Master Kenobi wouldn't even look at him, instead choosing to stare at his hands. Caleb slowly stopped laughing._ _

__"You... you're not serious, right?" Caleb asked in a very small voice. "You can't be my parents..." But even as he said it, the Force around him sang out that it was true. Caleb's jaw slightly hung open, and he stood looking at the woman he once saw as nothing more than his master sitting before him. Visibly, his expression didn't change; his eyes widened only widened a fraction of an inch; but the amount of shock and abject horror Caleb felt at this declaration sent one massive shockwave through the Force that ruffled the curtains in the room._ _

__"Caleb," Obi-Wan began, but Depa cut him off with a wave of her hand. Caleb ducked his head down to avoid their gazes. His vision blurred with hot tears. There was a rushing noise in his ears, and whatever his master said was muted and sounded like he was trying to hear underwater; he didn't catch her half-assed explanation. His feelings were all in a blur, and he squeezed his hands into fists to ground himself._ _

__The nervousness turned into anger, which slowly grew in the pit of his stomach; he looked up again, pissed as hell and sure that the entire Order was going to cast him out for it. Master Skywalker's head whipped around as soon as he sensed it; he looked curiously at him, no anger in his eyes._ _

__"You lied to me," Caleb said quietly. "You're my master! How could you be my mother?" He whirled around to Obi-Wan. "And my father? Master Kenobi, The Great Negotiator?! How could nobody tell me?" The masters - his _parents_ , by the Force - both looked down, properly abashed._ _

__Caleb opened his mouth to say something else, but trailed off, suddenly unsure if he should continue in front of the rest of the Council. He looked at Master Yoda, whose ears were drooping and who was shaking his head softly. Caleb didn't know if it was for his reaction, or for the fact that his parents had done all of this._ _

__"Padawan, please try to understand," Depa pleaded. She stood up and reached out for him, and Caleb turned his head away, clenching his jaw. She slowly let it fall, and Master Kenobi stood up on the other side of the semi-circle._ _

__"Master Yoda," Caleb turned his full attention on the little alien again, staring at him almost accusingly. Master Yoda gazed evenly back. "Why would you put me in this situation if you knew it would only increase my chances of suffering from attachment?"_ _

__"A test, it was," Yoda replied. "But for you, it was not. For your master, and failed, she has. Innocent in this situation, you are."_ _

__"After much deliberation, the Council has decided to transfer you to another master," Ki-Adi-Mundi said._ _

__"What?!" Depa exclaimed, her braids hitting her face as she whipped her head around. Even Master Kenobi looked startled, with Skywalker right on his heels._ _

__"When did we make this decision?" Skywalker asked, frowning, staring at Yoda and Mace accusingly. For a moment, it seemed as if his anger would surpass Caleb's._ _

__"It is for the best," Ki-Adi-Mundi said, looking at Caleb, not unkindly. "You can start fresh. Attachment will no longer be an issue for you."_ _

__Caleb's mind was reeling. He kept feeling his master reach out and poke around his shields, trying to gauge the full extent of his reaction, and he hastily slammed his shields up to keep her out. He stared at his feet, gritting his teeth. "Master Yoda, I need time."_ _

__"Time?" Master Kenobi said. "Caleb, if you want to talk about this-"_ _

__"I want to get out of here," Caleb growled, cutting him off. "I want to leave." Inside, he knew he was probably overreacting, but he wanted nothing more than to shove this decision back into the faces of the two people who had created it in the first place._ _

__"Leave?" Depa repeated, a slight furrow between her eyebrows._ _

__"Free to leave this meeting, you are," Yoda said graciously. "Through talking, we are."_ _

__"No, that's not what I meant," Caleb growled. Yoda raised an eyebrow, and the Padawan took a moment to release some of his emotions into the Force before continuing. He'd wanted revenge? Well, this was the best way. "I mean leave the Temple."_ _

__"Caleb!" Depa and Obi-Wan cried simultaneously._ _

__"Padawan, are you sure of this?" Master Windu said, leaning forward and resting his elbows on his knees. Caleb looked back at him and wondered how long he knew, and his anger grew strong again._ _

__"Not forever," Caleb said tightly, as polite as he could manage. "But I need time to process this. I've been lied to my whole life. I'm not who I thought I was! I'm not even fully human! Oh, stars!"_ _

__"But where will you go?" Master Kenobi said, looking incredibly troubled by his declaration. "Outside of the Temple is not a pretty place, especially now during wartime."_ _

__Caleb avoided his gaze. "I hardly think it's any of your concern," he sniffed. He briefly witnessed Kenobi's face crumple before he controlled it with a blank mask. Caleb swiveled around to look at Yoda. "Please, Master."_ _

__Yoda sighed. "Familiar, this scene is. Feel as if we have been in this position before, I do." He shifted in his chair before waving his stick out and pointing to the door. "Go, you may. Excused temporarily, your absence is. Two weeks, you have."_ _

__Caleb felt a little of the coiled anger in the pit of his stomach relax, and he bowed his head. "Thank you, Master." He turned his head, stuck his chin in the air, and avoiding the looks of his parents, walked out with as much dignity as he could muster._ _

__As soon as the door slammed shut behind him, he stumbled over and sank down against the nearest wall to catch his balance. His legs still felt like jello, his hands hurt from how tightly he had clenched them, and he was pissed._ _

__How could they have lied to him like this?_ _

__\---_ _

__Caleb only stopped by his and Depa's shared quarters to grab his duffle bag and lightsaber. He was already packed for their mission to Kaller, and he had no desire to remain in their quarters for a long time._ _

__He grabbed some ration bars from their kitchen and stuffed them inside the extra pockets of his bag as he slung it over his shoulder. He took one final look around the room to make sure he'd gathered all of his belongings and turned to walk out the door._ _

__His master, well, actually his former master, was standing there, leaning against the doorway and watching him._ _

__"I don't want to talk to you," Caleb said, frowning. He crossed his arms and rocked on his heels, staring at her accusingly._ _

__"I know," Depa said, holding out her hand. "And I understand that. But please, if you won't talk, just listen to me for a moment."_ _

__Caleb studied her face for a moment and sighed, but he tilted his face up and looked at her, expectant._ _

__She pulled out a holocron from her robes and held it out for him to take. He gently took it from her and turned it over in his hand, crinkling his nose._ _

__"It's a holocron," she said. "Your- Master Kenobi and I snuck it out for you. You can continue your studies with it while... while you're gone. The next master you have will be interested in learning your progress."_ _

__"Isn't having these outside the Temple breaking the Code?" Caleb blurted out. He smacked a hand over his mouth and mentally cursed himself; he didn't want to talk to her, he told himself childishly._ _

__She raised an eyebrow and gave him a pointed look. "I've broken the Code enough," she said._ _

__Caleb's cheeks flushed at her not so subtle reminder. He was living, breathing proof of that. "Right." He shoved the holocron in his bag._ _

__Depa hesitated for a moment before she held her arms out in an offer for a hug. Caleb looked at them only for a moment before slinging his duffle back on and by brushing past her, completely ignoring the offer. He strode into the hallway, head held high._ _

__He didn't look back._ _

__(Later, it's something he'll have always regretted. But what's done is done, and time cannot be unwritten)._ _

__\---_ _

__He passed several of his friends in the hallway._ _

__"Caleb-"_ _

__"What happened?"_ _

__"The Council wanted to see you?"_ _

__He brushed past their outstretched hands and walked on. Other masters avoided his gaze, and he theirs. Did everyone know the truth but him? How long had he been blind?_ _

__The walk out of the Temple was a lonely one. He finally reached the front gates and paused, hand on the knob. Caleb took a deep breath. Was he really going to do this? If he turned back now, the Council would probably be pleased. But at the same time... He didn't think he could even stand to look at Master Kenobi right now. So was he really going to do this?_ _

___Yes_. He hoisted the bag even further up on his shoulder and pressed on, pushing out the door._ _

__It was cloudy outside. Traffic was crawling along slowly. It was a typical, Coruscant morning. Caleb put one shaky foot in front of the other before someone calling out his name turned him back. He squinted and put a hand to block the sun out of his vision._ _

__"Master Skywalker?" Caleb asked, tilting his head and furrowing his brow. The Jedi in question was running after him. He let his duffle drop to the ground._ _

__"Caleb," Anakin said, breathing heavy. He caught up and came to a stop behind him, putting his hands on his knees. "I'm glad I caught you."_ _

__Caleb tilted his head slightly, a slightly awkward look on his face. "Master, I'm sorry, but if you're here to try to convince me to stay, it's not going to work!" Caleb said firmly, chin in the air._ _

__Anakin stared at him for a moment. "Actually, no," he said. "I'm here to give you a bit of advice."_ _

__Caleb blinked. This was unexpected. He felt his cheeks burn from telling him off. Anakin didn't seem to notice._ _

__"Go find Ahsoka Tano. She can help you find a place, get you on your feet, teach you what you need to know for the streets." Anakin shook his head slightly. "I haven't seen her in several weeks, but last time we were in contact, she was in the underworld."_ _

__"Ahsoka..." Caleb thought for a moment. "She was your-"_ _

__"Yes," Anakin said, looking at him almost. "She was my Padawan."_ _

__"And she left." Caleb finished. Anakin nodded, a slight scowl on his face that Caleb hastily kicked himself for causing. "You know," he said slowly. "I'm not sure if I'm coming back either.."_ _

__Anakin gave him a small grin. "I kind of figured. I wouldn't be telling you about Ahsoka otherwise. I'm not supposed to be in contact with her anymore."_ _

__Caleb was silent for a moment. "You won't tell Master Kenobi, will you? Or Master Billaba?"_ _

__"Obi-Wan?" Anakin said. He pulled a face and shook his head. "I think he already knows you're not." Caleb pursed his lips to the side, and Anakin reached out to pat his shoulder. "I won't keep you anymore. I wish you luck, kid. You're gonna need it."_ _

__"Thank you, Master," Caleb said, bowing his head._ _

__Anakin snorted and looked largely uncomfortable. "You don't have to call me Master."_ _

__"Okay... thank you, Anakin."_ _

__Anakin looked at him for a moment and huffed a tiny laugh. "You remind me of Ahsoka, you know."_ _

__Caleb smiled and gave a tiny shrug. "You know, I think we're kinda-technically related now." Anakin raised an eyebrow, and Caleb's cheeks flushed as he scrambled to explain himself. "Because Master Kenobi, he was your master, and he's also my... my.. well, you know." Caleb pulled a face and felt his cheeks grow even hotter._ _

__Anakin didn't seem to mind, as he laughed and turned around to saunter back inside the Temple. "You know," he called out over his shoulder. "I always wanted a little brother."_ _

__Caleb beamed in response. He picked up his duffle again, and with a deep breath, walked out and down into his new life._ _


End file.
